Edward vuelve a casa
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Como reacciona Carlisle cuando Edward vuelve a casa de Italia. Aviso: Castigo Corporal, nalgadas, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.


**Edward vuelve a casa**

Aun no llega mi hijo, ya no sé si buena idea no haberlo ido a buscar al aeropuerto, pero como Esme dijo no creo haberme controlado y no haberle dado una buenas palmadas en cuanto lo viera, aun no puedo creer que mi hijo hiciera algo tan egoísta, no pensó en nosotros su familia, si de todos mis hijos es el más egocéntrico, pero como no serlo si fue hijo único por quince años, mi muchachito no puedo si no recordar cuando transforme a Rosalie las pataletas se acentuaron así como los caprichos, si mi Edward desde que lo convertí a sido sin duda el más caprichoso, lo que le ha valido la mayoría de sus castigos.

Pero bueno aquí estoy esperando que mi hijo llegue se su ultima travesura que casi le cuesta la vida, y yo me estoy volviendo loco sin poder tener en mis brazos a mi niño.

"Esme si Edward no llega en cinco minutos iré por él"

"Carlisle Alice llamo que irían a dejar a Bella y luego vendrían a casa"

"Iré donde los Swan"

"Carl no creo que sea un buena idea, no queras avergonzar a nuestro hijo"

"te prometo que esperare a llegar a casa para azotar a nuestro hijo, pero Charlie se merece unas disculpas y ambos sabemos lo caprichoso que puede ser nuestro mocoso"

"quieres que valla contigo"

"preferiría que te quedaras con Jasper, ha estado bastante inquieto por la vuelta de su hermano"

"tienes razón y Carlisle intenta no azotar a tu hijo en casa de su novia"

"porque cuando se portan mal siempre son mis hijos"

"porque los mis son buenos" dijo besando a su marido y partiendo a la habitación de Jasper.

En casa de los Swan los chicos aun no habían llegado.

Carlisle tenía planeado contarle a Charlie una versión lo más parecida a la realidad dentro de lo posible, y sabia que Alice les diría a los chicos para que se apegaran a ellas.

"Charlie puedo pasar"

"adelante doctor"

"vengo a disculparme con usted en nombre de mi familia" a pesar de los más de trescientos años que tenia no podía dejar de sentirse como el joven de veintitrés años que era al tener que disculparse con el jefe por el comportamiento de su hijo.

"relájese doc son los chicos los que nos deben una explicación"

"y le puedo asegurar que Edward lo hará, yo no voy a pasar por alto esta situación"

"debe ser difícil criar a cinco jóvenes"

"ni se imagina, las chicas son tranquilas basta con una conversación y quitarles las tarjetas de crédito cuando se comportan mal y su comportamiento mejora enseguida, con los chicos es diferente a veces la única solución que me dejan es que mi mano converse con su trasero"

"no creí que les aplicara esa clase de castigo a los chicos"

"ni yo, hasta que no me dejaron otra opción, Emmett se mete en problemas bastante seguido Edward no tanto pero cuando lo hace, lo hace en grande como ahora y Jasper casi nunca está en problemas"

"supe que su chico se escapo hace poco"

"si se peleo con Edward y los dos se escaparon a Jasper lo tuve que ir a buscar a México donde tiene una tía lejana"

"creí que no tenían más familia"

"cuando los adoptamos a Jasper y a Rosalie las autoridades se los habían apartado justamente de esa tía, ella no se preocupaba de ellos y bueno no vale al caso hablar de eso, mi hijo está en casa ahora"

"si, le comentaba porque me llego el rumor que el chico había sido golpeado, pero cuando lo vi en el instituto no me pareció"

"le aseguro que lo único golpeado fue su trasero por haberse escapado de casa y es exactamente lo mismo que le pasara a Edward en cuanto lo lleve a casa por si le llegan más rumores, esos chicos pueden no ser bilógicamente míos pero son mis hijos y yo sé lo que mis hijos necesitan" dijo molesto pues se sintió cuestionado por Charlie.

"no hay cuidado créeme que es lo mismo que estoy pensando para Bella"

Carlisle no quería interferir pero no estaba seguro que Bella mereciera ser castigada por salvar a su hijo.

"no quiero interferir con tus decisiones pero tal vez prefieras escuchar lo que ocurrió antes de tomar una decisión"

"adelante, porque no creo obtener la verdad de parte de los chicos"

"bueno, sabrás que Bella y Edward terminaron su relación y Edward decidió sin autorización alguna marcharse porque no podía seguir aquí sin Bella" Carlisle decido contarle como vivió la separación Edward ya que Charlie solo tenía una versión.

"Bella paso meses horribles, no comprendo si Edward también porque se separaron"

"Antes de mudarnos Edward tubo una novia un poco mayor que él y que nosotros no aprobábamos, la chica estaba obsesionada con él así que un día Edward nos confeso que la relación se estaba poniendo difícil pero que él tenía miedo de ella porque cuando él quería terminar ella lo amenazaba con suicidarse o hacernos daño, como compraderas fuimos a la policía pero no teníamos pruebas así que no podían hacer nada, por lo que con Esme tomamos a nuestros hijos y nos vivimos a vivir aquí y todos estos años no tuvimos noticias de ellas hasta hace poco y amenazó a Edward con hacerle daño a Bella si no se iba con ella así que mi hijo termino con Bella y sin decirnos nada se fue con Victoria, cuando logramos dar con ellos estaban en Italia, finalmente Edward la dejo y ella al poco tiempo le dijo que había matado a Bella y que vendría por nosotros, mi hija vino a ver que estaba ocurriendo y cuando vio que Bella estaba bien intento comunicarse con Edward, pero él había llamado y un joven le dijo que usted estaba preparando un funeral, Edward llamo a casa para despedirse mientras Alice y Bella viajaron Italia para impedir que Edward hiciera alguna estupidez, las chicas llegaron justo a tiempo, así que Charlie yo le debo tu hija la vida de mi hijo así que te soy consciente de que no soy quien para pedírtelo pero, por favor no castigues a Bella por salvar a mi Edward"

"no tenía idea, porque no me dijiste antes, podría haberlos ayudado con esa loca"

"porque en ese momento lo único que como familia estábamos pensando era en traer a nuestros hijos a casa, Bella estaba segura mientras Victoria estaba con Edward y cuando él la dejo Emmett y Rosalie estaban pendientes que ella no se le a cercara a Bella"

"Gracias por eso, pero debieron decirme"

"lo siento" nuevamente se sentía como un joven regañado, hecho que no paso desapercibido para Charlie.

"Doctor puedo hacerle una pregunta"

"por su puesto"

"¿qué edad tiene?"

"treinta y cinco"

"y con cinco hijos de diecisiete y dieciocho, has hecho un trabajo estupendo"

"solo intento hacer lo mejor para los chicos, sé que es un poco raro y que todo el mundo comente que Emmett y Rosalie son pareja al igual que Alice y Jasper, pero los chicos se conocieron ya grandes, ellos nunca tuvieron una relación de hermanos ya que a Jasper y Rosalie los adoptamos poco antes de mudarnos aquí, bueno a Edward fue al primero que adopte pues es hijo de mi hermano y cuando mi hermano y su señora fallecieron me hice cargo de Edward cuando él apenas había cumplido los tres añitos al tiempo me case con Esme y adoptamos a Alice y Emmett cuando tenían diez y doce años, a los mellizos los adoptamos cuando cumplieron catorce al año siguiente nos trasladamos aquí"

"Gracias por compartir eso conmigo pues la historia de tu familia está llena de mitos por aquí"

"no hay porque, estamos acostumbrados, pero ya que Edward es el novio de tu hija creo que lo justo es que despejes todas tus dudas"

"Como lo hacen con las parejas" pregunto Charlie solo de curioso.

"cuando empezaron a sentirse atraídos hablaron con nosotros y nos preguntaron qué opinábamos, los mellizos estaba temerosos de que los echáramos de casa, pero no paso nada de eso, y bueno ellos pueden estar de novios pero en casa hay límites cada uno tiene su habitación y cuando quieren ir a la sus habitaciones deben dejar las puertas abiertas" dijo a sabiendas que Charlie jamás iría a su casa para saber que tan falsa era esa información

"y tu confías en que lo cumplan"

"yo también tuve diecisiete Charlie, pero ellos necesitan saber que hay límites, en todo caso para mi todos son mis hijos y son buenos chicos"

"Creo que los chicos están por llegar" dijo mirando la hora.

Mientras Alice les conto a Bella y Edward la historia que Carlisle le conto a Charlie, claro que omitió los detalles que hablaban de castigos y Edward estaba tan cansado que no se molesto en leerle la mente.

Dentro de la casa Swan

"ya vienen" dijo Charlie al sentir el auto.

"que empiece la música" respondió Carlisle cuando Charlie abrió la puerta.

"Papá" dijo Edward fingiendo sorpresa, mientras su padre lo abrazaba, después de que el largo abrazo fue interrumpido Carlisle le dio diez fuertes palmadas ante la mirada estupefacta de todos ya que ni Alice lo vio venir ni Edward lo leyó en la mente de Carlisle claro está que fue a una fuerza y velocidad humana pero no por eso dejo de dolerle a Edward ni hablar de la vergüenza de ser azotado delante de su novia y el padre de ella, con Alice no había problemas pues sus padres no se complicaban en repartir un par de palmadas rápidas cuando la situación la ameritaba, la privacidad estaba reservada solo para cuando recibían nalgadas de verdad y era por que por lo general terminaban con los pantalones a bajo.

"papá" se quejo Edward

"siéntate" le ordenó Carlisle, Edward con mucho cuidado obedeció. "ahora jovencito le leves una disculpa a Charlie y a Bella."

"Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención de causar problemas"

"lo sé Edward" dijo Bella.

"sé que tenias buenas intenciones, pero si tienes un problema debes hablar con nosotros, ya que somos los que te podemos ayudar, ahora Isabella está castigada tres meses, no hay salidas ni visitas está claro"

"si señor" dijeron Edward y Bella

Bella estaba muy avergonzada de que su padre hubiera dicho que estaba castigada en público, después de todo ella tenía dieciocho años, Carlisle se dio cuenta de la vergüenza de Bella y decidió comunicar el castigo de Edward, él en condiciones normales jamás lo habría hecho pero también sabía que Edward necesitaba una dosis de realidad, él era el padre y Edward el hijo y su hijo debía dejar de actuar como un mocoso mimado egoísta que pueda lanzar un berrinche cada vez que las cosas no salen como él lo espera.

"bueno Edward está castigado cinco meses y cuando lleguemos a casa…"

"papá no" rogo Edward al saber lo que su padre diría

"Edward tendrá las nalgadas más difíciles de su vida por ir a Volterra y el próximo viernes otras nalgadas por escaparse de casa"

Charlie parecía muy conforme por el castigo anunciado para Edward, Bella sorprendida, pues hasta hoy ella pensó que los chicos Cullen se salían siempre con la suya y había creído que las palmadas que Carlisle le había dado a Edward habían sido solo como fachada, pero con la cara de Edward y de Alice no le cabía ninguna duda que su Edward tendría los peores azotes de su vida. Edward no podía levantar los ojos del suelo como esperando que este se abriera y se lo tragara, Charlie se le acercó y le levantó la barbilla.

"es lo menos que mereces y después del castigo pizarra limpia" dijo revolviéndole el cabello, Edward se contuvo de gritarle que tenía más de 100 años y que no debía ser castigado aunque para ser justos era mas de doscientos años menos que su papá por lo que su argumento con Carlisle no funciona.

"Vamos hijo es tarde"

"no tenias porqué decirles" se quejo caprichosamente con pataleta incluida, por lo que Carlisle lo tomo de una oreja le dio tres palmadas y le ordeno despedirse.

"Hasta pronto Bella y Charlie" dijo mirando el piso y rapidito antes que su padre decidiera tirarle nuevamente su orejita.

"Hasta pronto Charlie y Bella, nuevamente disculpe las molestias"

"no hay cuidado" dijo Charlie sintiendo lastima del chico, hasta antes de conversar con Carlisle hubiese matado a Edward con sus propias manos por hacer sufrir a su hija y ahora sentía pena del trasero el podre muchacho, 'definitivamente Carlisle tus hijos te tienen las manos llegas' pensó y a Edward no le hiso ninguna gracia pero si Carlisle descubría que estaba escuchando la mente del jefe Swan le daría una paliza es ese momento sin esperar llegar a casa.

Carlisle arrastro a Edward de una oreja hasta el auto, después se dirigieron a casa.

Cuando llegaron todos corrieron a saludarlo menos Jasper quien aun estaba enojado con Edward ya que había sido su culpa que él no pudiera controlar las ganas de comerse a Bella, recordó, que había abandonado a Alice y se había unido a María, y como olvidar que había tenido sus primeros azotes por su padre.

"Así que volviste" dijo idiotamente

"porque piensas tratar de comerte a mi novia nuevamente" Edward no sabía porque se había comportado, si lo sabia estaba furioso porque su papá le había pegado delante de su novia y le había dicho que tendría la versión completa en casa.

Jasper se abalanzó contra Edward y Edward contra Jasper, Carlisle alcanzo a separarlos pero los chicos seguían tratando de hacerse daño, así que Carlisle con destreza agarro a cada hijo de una oreja y se las jalo muy fuerte. Él había pensado en enviar a cada chico a su habitación y castigarlos en privado pero se dio cuenta que esta ya se estaba volviendo una actitud repetitiva por lo que decidió ponerle fin es ese momento y para todos los niños de la casa. Soltó a Edward y coloco a Jasper sobre sus rodillas y comenzó azotarlo.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"No mas peleas entre ustedes"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"aiiiiiiii nos mas peleas"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"ahora le pedirás disculpa a tu hermano y luego a la cama estas castigado, dos semanas"

"si papá" dijo mientras se sobaba su trasero, avergonzado de haber sido sancionado en público.

"Edward ven aquí" ordeno su padre.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"no quiero peleas entre ustedes"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"lo sé papá"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Joven usted está en demasiados problemas por su carácter y parece que no aprendes nunca, pues bien si te vuelves a pelear yo te golpeare en el acto con tu trasero al aire y si no aprendes con eso lo repetiremos por una semana"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Edward quería decir que no era justo, que Jasper había comenzado pero solo escuchaba una cosa en la cabeza de su padre y era una queja Edward y tus pantalones van bajando.

"si señor"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Deja de leer mi mente"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"lo siento papá" lloro desesperadamente porque sabía que Carlisle ahora le bajaría los pantalones delante de toda su familia, él sabía que la mayoría de las peleas con sus hermanos eran porque él no respetaba su privacidad y les leía la mente cada vez que podía, pero Carlisle decido dejar pasarle esta vez.

Después de poner de pie a su hijo les ordeno disculparse.

"lo siento" dijo Jasper "no es tu culpa que yo no pueda controlarme"

"no, siento mucho traerte la tentación, se lo difícil que es y no pense en todos ustedes"

"ahora a la cama y Edward ve por el cepillo" si Carlisle tenía un cepillo de cabello hecho con una madera especial que les causaba mucho dolor y no les permitía la curación rápida, el solo lo había utilizado una vez con Emmett por casi haber logrado que lo maten y Emm no pudo sentarse cómodamente en una semana y el dolor se mantuvo por otra, y bueno hoy sería la segunda vez que el cepillo se utilizaría, claro está que Carlisle les había advertido a sus hijos que si alguna vez hacían algo que pusiera en peligro sus vidas serian sancionados con él y Edward lo había hecho dos veces en dos días así que su castigo seria memorable.

"Papá"

"Ahora Edward"

"Al menos deja que salgan de caza" dijo indicando a sus hermanos

"No, esto les va a servir de lección a todos y si no estás preparado en tu pieza en dos segundo las nalgadas serán aquí en el centro de la sala"

Edward se demoro segundo y medio en estar en su habitación con el cepillo y los pantalones y calzoncillos a media pierna doblado sobre la cama y con su trasero listo para ser azotado.

"oh mi Edward no me refería a esto" dijo sabiendo lo difícil que había sido para su hijo haberse puesto en esa posición, Carlisle al verle las lágrimas en los ojos decidió subirle la ropa y conversar primero con su hijo.

"no entiendo papá me dijiste que tenía que estar preparado" dijo mirando con ojos de cervatillo

"si mi vida, pero me refería a una mejor disposición no a la actitud desafiante que mostraste en la sala, mi tesoro jamás te pediría que te quitaras solo la ropa, se lo difícil que es eso para ustedes"

"gracias papá"

"Ahora hijo, sabes porque vas a tener recibir estos azotes."

"porque fui donde los Volturis para que me mataran y cuando dijeron que no busque exponerme para obligarlos a hacerlo."

"si hijo" dijo acomodando a su Edward sobre sus rodillas y bajo el pantalón y los calzoncillos.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"aiiii" se quejo Edward eso lo tomo Carlisle como el aviso para recoger el cepillo

CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK

"OWWWWWWW PAPÁ"

"No vuelvas a exponer tu vida"

CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK

"Me duele papi" dijo llorando a más no poder.

CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK

"sé que duele hijo pero no vamos a terminar el castigo hasta que este seguro que aprendiste la lección"

CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII duele OWWWW"

CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK

"papi para"

CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK

"ve al rincón y cuando estés listo para los próximos azotes me avisas"

CRAK, CRAK

La cara de Edward se desfiguro pensó que ese era todo su castigo pero su padre tenía razón había roto dos veces la regla primordial de la familia la única que incluso se extendía a las chicas, claro está que eso jamás pasaría aunque pudo leer en su padre que Jasper había estado a punto de ser azotado con el cepillo, se salvo por la única razón de haberle dicho a papá donde debía ir a buscarlo.

Edward se agacho a subirse los pantalones pero fue impedido por su padre.

"No Edward los pantalones quedan abajo"

"pero papá" se quejo y solo recibió una palmada.

Después de estar 15 minutos en el rincón decido llamar a su padre ya que la tortura de esperar era demasiado.

"papá estoy listo" dijo con la voz suficientemente alta para que su padre oyera.

"ven aquí y puedes subirte la ropa" ya que sabía que eso le complicaba a su hijo.

"gracias" cuando estuvo listo se dirigió nuevamente a las rodillas de papá para recibir los otros azotes, por su puesto Carlisle no tardo en bajarle la ropa y dejar desnudo el maltratado trasero de su hijo.

CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK

"no vas exhibiciones Edward"

CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK

"no lo hare"

CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK

"Tal vez si te hubiera sancionado la primera que te expusiste no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación"

CRAK, CRAK, CRAK, CRAK

"no me expondré mas papá"

CRAK, CRAK Carlisle de dio los dos últimos golpes con muchísima fuerza y dio por finalizado el castigo.

Carlisle consoló a su hijo hasta que este se durmió y lo acomodo en la cama dejando su trasero al descubierto porque sabía que le dolería hasta el mas mínimo roce, el odiaba castigar a sus hijos pero jamás le temblaría la mano cuando sus hijos requerían disciplina.

Al otro día Carlisle lo despertó más temprano para que se preparara para ir al colegio ya que lo pasaría a dejar antes de irse al hospital.

Estar en el despacho del director fue una tortura porque aparte de tener que estar sentado tuvo que escuchar ser reprendido por el director y que este le contara a su padre todas sus travesuras, Carlisle me miro con furia, me dio dos palmadas que bastaron para reencender el fuego en mi trasero cuando me puse irrespetuoso, así que si el director tenía alguna duda si nos castigaban así ya habían sido disipadas, después de disculparse y ser obligado a asistir a clases de recuperación los sábados, hasta alcanzar la asistencia que le permita pasar de curso.

Y si pensaba que la oficina del director era mala estar en clases fue aun peor pues todos sus compañeros se dieron cuenta que le habían dado nalgadas, y escucho toda clase de especulaciones sobre el porqué había sido castigado, así que cuento corto su semana su un infierno y lo fue aun mas por lo rápido que llego el viernes donde su padre lo llevo a su habitación y le dio las mismas nalgadas que le dio a Jasper por haber huido de casa.


End file.
